This Kiss
by TheCoffeeFox
Summary: Gwendal takes a walk to relieve eye strain. A fluffy tid bit with a dash of YuurixWolfram and GunterxGwendal.


THIS KISS

Gwendal Von Voltaire was taking an unaccustomed moment for himself. He had been working at his desk since sunrise and after reading through so many petitions his eyes ached. To relieve the strain he had decided to take a walk. Soon his footstep had brought him to the castle gardens. It was a pleasant day with a small breeze blowing and Gwendal found he was actually enjoying himself.

His peace was quickly shattered, however. A scream echoed through the air and a jet of flame flashed in the sky. Quickly, the dark haired mazoku rushed toward the disturbance. Wolfram's angry shouting could be heard as he drew closer. He also recognized the voice of the king and the unmistakable wail of Günter. Finally he made it to the center of the garden and took in the scene before him. Wolfram was yelling with a fireball in hand, ready to hurl. The Maou was pulling on the other arm, desperately trying to calm the blonde, and Günter had taken refuge behind an upturned, singed stone bench. From the looks of it, only the lavender haired man's quick reflexes had saved him from being burned.

"I SAW HIM TRY TO KISS YOU!!" Wolfram yelled.

"Wolfram, you've got it wrong. I had an eyelash in my eye! Günter was just trying to help me get it out!" Yuuri tried again to explain but the upset young man refused to listen. "CHEATER!!"

Günter popped his head up from behind the bench. "It's true! I would never attempt to take advantage of His Majesty without his permission!"

Wolfram screamed in rage and threw the fireball. It hit the bench and bounced into the air, scorching an unlucky kohi. The bones rained down and Günter yelped. Another fireball appeared in hand. Yuuri became upset.

"Look! You hit poor boney! Cut it out before someone really gets hurt!"

"YOU CHEATING WIMP! NOW YOU'RE PROTECTING HIM!"

Gwendal sighed and prepared himself to step in and put a stop to the foolishness. "Wolfram, I'm telling you Günter wasn't trying to kiss me!"

"I'M NOT BLIND! I KNOW WHAT I SAW! HE'S ALWAYS AFTER YOU!"

"That's not true...well maybe he hugs me a lot but that's just they way Günter is!"

"YOU MEAN THAT'S JUST THE WAY HE IS WITH YOU! HE NEVER HUGS OR KISSES ANYONE ELSE"

"Oh for the love of...HE DIDN'T KISS ME!"

Now they were both yelling. Gwendal marched forward. "Wolfram!" He barked, but was drowned out by the shouting match still taking place. However, Günter had heard him and peaked back over the bench with relief shining on his face. Slowly he inched out of his hiding spot and toward Gwendal.

"YOU'RE BEING RIDICULOUS!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"IF IT'S SO RIDICULOUS, THEN WHY HAVEN'T I EVER SEEN HIM GO AFTER ANYONE ELSE?! NAME JUST ONCE THAT YOU'VE SEEN GUNTER KISS SOMEONE ELSE, YOU WIMP, AND I WON'T ACCUSE YOU OF CHEATING FOR A WHOLE MONTH!"

"YOU...a whole month?" Yuuri stopped. "YES. One Month!"

The Maou racked his brain. Gwendal was currently doing the same, sifting through his memory trying to recall Günter bestowing his overzealous affection on someone other than the king. There was that one time...but no that was him kissing Günter not the other way around. And it was only because the fool got that crown stuck on his head. Gwendal still blushed slightly at the memory.

His head had begun to ache, but he had to remember. He glanced at the man who now stood beside him. If he could bring to mind just one instance, they would all be free from Wolfram's jealous tantrums for a month. Unfortunately, nothing was coming to him and it was clear the king was having trouble recalling as well. Wolfram was smirking now and just about to claim victory when Günter himself cleared his throat and spoke up. All eyes focused on him.

"How about right now?" He asked. Then before they had fully registered what he said, the lavender haired advisor put one hand on each side of Gwendal's face and pulled him down into a searing kiss. Gwendal was too shocked to resist. Günter finally released him to breathe. Satisfied that no one could claim it wasn't a proper kiss, he sighed happily, flipped his light hair over his shoulder and walked back toward the castle leaving three pairs of eyes to stare after him.

.


End file.
